


Putting time on hold

by bliindedmage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dreambubbles, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Matespritship, how do cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliindedmage/pseuds/bliindedmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘‘L9NG TIME N9 SEE’’ said a soft voice, taking him away from his little slumber. He growled, obviously displeased to get himself awoken  but when he opened his eyes, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He froze, unable to form words and reply to that troll who was showing him a broad smile, honest and caring. Dead white eyes now replacing the crimson ones of his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting time on hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antagonizedmismanager.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=antagonizedmismanager.tumblr.com).



He was laying in the grass, looking at the empty sky with his blank eyes. Reminiscing his life, he sighed heavily, the weight of regrets finally got him in the end. Or well, at the other side of the end. Now that he was dead, The Grand Highblood remembered. 

Every head that has rolled on the ground because of him. Every drop of blood wasted to create his morbid intimidating paintings on the wall behind his throne. His reign as the leader of the Subjugglator and other useless titles and things he was priding himself in. Now that he was dead and that nothing of those things mattered, he wallowed in regrets. For he remember losing the only thing that has ever had value to him. He knitted his brow together and let his loathing of himself wash over him. For a mere rank in society, he sacrificed everything. For fake ideals he gave up on his life. The messiah? Now that he was dead he couldn’t stop the train of thoughts invading him and reminding him how false everything he was believing in was. He lost his life chasing dreams and miracles and let the only real miracles slip by him to never be brought back again.

The only troll he ever felt pity for. He was a leader. A strong willed man yet fearful and fragile. He brought legions and millions of trolls to believe in his ideals. A real messiah among his kin. But the ilk flowing through his veins would be the reason of his demise. If he had tyrian or violet, maybe the outcome would have been different. The Grand Highblood faced that man on multiples occasions, and even was brought down by his words. The only time he ever failed Her Imperious Condescension is when she ordered him to kill that troll. He couldn’t. When he found himself facing the smaller troll with his clubs in hands, he saw first fear than pride in his eyes. He knew the limit of his strenght and knew he couldn’t win against the behemoth, yet, he didn’t falter when he was asked to put down his rebellion.

He impressed him. So much that it left a bitter taste on his mouth and the growl dying on his lips was more one of resignation than aggression. He couldn’t take his life. When he returned to his lands, Her Imperious was furious. Darkleer was sent in his place and he lowered his head, accepting the punishment of his better. That’s how society works for a troll, that’s how the hemospectrum conditionned trolls to remember them of their places. He didn’t scream when she whipped his back a thousand time and more. He didn’t scream when she buried her claw at the base of one horn before yanking his face closer.

‘‘W) (at’s yo problem ) (ig) (blood? It’s not your style to go all disobeyin on me’’

He didn’t answer, his face as straight as a wall and as emotionless as it could be. She released him after a day or two of torture with the most sickening grin in the history. 

‘‘ We’ve caug) (t ) (im’’ 

He remember how he felt his blood turn to ice at this. A few days later, he was forced to the first row in that execution place. Forced to watch as the only other troll he ever had respect for was shot down by The Executioner. Forced to swallow his rage as his pity grew tenfold at the sight of this red miracle flowing through open wounds. He swore to himself he wouldn’t put social ranks before anything else again.  
And that’s exactly what happened when he met another young lowblooded troll. This time he would fight for them. It wouldn’t be enough to repay for the death of The Signless, but he would do his best. When the second rebellion finally went on, he found himself facing the Empress, on the wrong side of the fight. Her eyes widened and then narrowed into dangerous slit. A loud growl was heard as The Grand Highblood lunged at her with his clubs raised. 

But even he wasn’t strong enough to take her down. After a flash of psionics and a mass of hair strangling him, Highblood finally died on the battlefield. It wasn’t even an heroic death or anything, he’s just been blasted and strangled to death like a pathetic piece of crap. His last thought as his body ceased functioning went to that strong willed troll. Maybe if he was lucky he would see him again and have the chance of apologizing.

This scene, he was seeing it every day, every night, each time he closed his dead white eyes in the bubbles. He remembered how he sold himself to an Empress that killed him in the end for beliefs that were old as Earth. She was scared of change, but so was he. Yet, he tried to make things right in the end.

He felt his bubble shift and the glacial breeze caressed his body. It was always that same eerie feeling when he crossed someone else bubbles. Who would it be this time? He didn’t even bother moving from his spot on the grass, not really caring about that new person. It was never who he wanted to see. He saw The Summoner once or twice, different timelines obviously and it was quite nice, but he was never satisfied. He’s been dead for longer than he’s been alive and not even once has he found who he was searching for. He gave up on socialization at some point, realizing that even if he did made friends over here, he would probably never see them again.. or not before a long time at least. Until the bubbles cross again that is.  
He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. That’s the only thing to do in those lonely bubbles.

‘‘L9NG TIME N9 SEE’’ said a soft voice, taking him away from his little slumber. He growled, obviously displeased to get himself awoken but when he opened his eyes, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He froze, unable to form words and reply to that troll who was showing him a broad smile, honest and caring. Dead white eyes now replacing the crimson ones of his memory.  
His fingers curled onto the grass and he felt as if the time had stopped. His mouth dehydrated almost instantly and he parted his lips to speak, but only a silent complaint left them. The Highblood never been a man of many words and so he curled his fingers onto the grass, eyes widening and trying to convince himself he wasn’t sleeping.

‘‘ Y9U 9KAY THERE?’’ the brows of the other trolls furrowed and he gave what seems to be a concerned look for the other. He was genuinely seeming like he cared.   
Highblood tried to grip at everything he could see, his eyes lingering over the smaller frame, taking in its form and sinking in the feeling that he finally found him. He let go of the grass and grip at that fleeting piece of cloth that was the other’s cape and pull him onto his strong arms.

‘‘ I’m sorry. So MOTHERFUCKING sorry…..’’

His voice broke and faltered at the cursed word and he felt a violent shock sparking all over his spine. Guilt. The smaller troll tried to pull away at first but when he saw there was no threat, he relaxed and pulled his arms around the other’s neck, trying to soothe him with whatever way he could imagine. Whispering forgiving words onto the other ear while passing a caring hand in his dark and thick unkempt mane. He wasn’t angry. He didn’t even seem to understand why The Highblood was asking for forgivance, but he gave it to him anyway.  
‘‘I should have stopped that. I could have protected you. I could have saved you’’

Highblood kept apologizing for things that it was too late to change, and the smaller troll finally managed to pull away, one hand going to pass on the painted features gently, tracing his jaw with light fingers and the curve of his lower lip with a rough thumb.

‘‘I NEVER ASKED T9 6E SAVED’’

It was true. Never did The Signless ask for help. Never did he begged for mercy. His ideals kept him pushing forward and he probably knew even then that his heresy would be the cause of his death. He probably was aware that his insubordination would make him fall. Highblood understood. All the other ever wanted was to change a piece of this rotten world to make it better for the next generations. Even if it was at the cost of his life..

Even he with his Messiah wouldn’t have gone this far. It just showed him how much better.. no.. how much pure was the other and his intentions. He was a selfless troll who cared for others more than himself.   
A stir of pity washed over the Highblood again and his large hands went to rest against the other troll shoulders, kneading them softly. He needn’t to ask for forgivance, since the other never was angry to begin with. He was much stronger than the Highblood has ever been. The Signless sat over the leviathan’s laps and wrapped his arms around his waist before letting his head rest on his chest where his heart would be beating if it was still alive and pumping blood. He did the same, closing his arms around the much smaller frame and burying his face between the nubs on his head. Smelling his hair and taking as much details of him as he could before their bubble would shift and they would be separated again.

For the first time in sweeps, The Grand Highblood relaxed. He felt the weight drop off of his shoulder and smiled softly, moving his hands over the other body until he reached to his cheek. Cupping his face tenderly, his eyes watered but his smile was still up and wide. He needn’t to say anything, the other returning the attention and even more, mixing his fingers in the dark locks of his mane and pulling him down for a forehead kiss. It was the most pale kiss he received in history, but the feeling inside the taller troll wasn’t one of diamonds.  
He brushed his fingers against the grey skin and over the cheek bone before leaning and make their mouths meld together. It wasn’t agressive or claiming anything, but it was full of that red emotion that the cold blooded killer never shown before. In his living, no one would have believe him to even be able of those feelings, but now that he was dead and had nothing more to prove to anyone, he couldn’t care less. The only fear he had was for the other to pull away.

But he didn’t. The fleshy petals of his lover met his own and soon, his lips were sucking softly on his own. He was returning the attention. Maybe he did feel all the pity the indigo was feeling for him and he accepte dit. Maybe it was a one time thing where he would give the larger troll a part of himself so he could forgive his own past. Since The Signless was such a selfless troll, maybe he was doing it only for his sake. When he felt the warm tongue of his lover trying to pry open his lips, he parted them softly and stopped thinking. There was no need to overthink every little gestures and response…. As long as the other wanted, that’s all he could care for.

His hands sneaked their way onto the other’s back, lowering and kneading him through the fabric of his bodysuit and his leggings. He felt The Signless hands let go of his hair to take off his cape as if he understood the nervousness of the Highblood. Never would he have tried to push this onto him, because even as much as he wanted him, The Grand Highblood wouldnt have imposed himself. He looked over the Signless a bit in disbelief but the other soon reassured him. He wanted it too.

The second kiss didn’t came as much of a surprise and The Highblood gladly let himself melt against the fleshy petals of his lover, feeling his much longer tongue claim the other mouth while their wet muscles danced lascively one against the other. He let the smaller tongue curl around his, slide along his side and taste him and he did the same, if only for the sake of remembering his flavor. All of his senses were stimulated and if his blood was still circulating, The Highblood cheeks would be slightly painted in Indigo.

When his hand reached to the soft rump of The Signless, he gave it a soft squeeze and growled lustfully at the feeling of the other hands trailing down his chest. The smaller troll seemed to recoiled a bit, but The Highblood soon rolled him over, dominating him with his height and weight pressed against his smaller frame. A caring hand passed over the gentle features of The Signless and once again their lips meld together. This time more possessive and agressive, the Highblood hooked his fingers against the hem of his leggings and slowly started to pull them down to his waist, then his hips before pulling away and taking in the sight of that toned yet so much smaller frame.

‘‘You are beautiful’’

He bent a little and reached to the slender neck of his, peppering it with tender kisses and love bites. The purr that escaped the Highblood lips was soon covered by the soft moans he was eliciting from the other troll with his ministrations and it only fueled him to hear more of this pleased voice. He let his long and cold tongue crept from hi slips and bit at his collarbone before trailing his tongue down the other’s chest and over every fine muscle lines he came across. He was tasting him and taking his own damn time to do so, not wanting it to stop ever. If he could put the time on hold, he would gladly do it.   
His fingers were still locked against the tight leggings over the hips of his lover and he finally pushed them down completely, leaving the other troll completely bare before him. What he saw between those thighs pleased him greatly. The other was liking it, and he was liking it enough to already have his bulge unsheathed and coiling against itself for friction and who was he to deny him? His tongue kept trailing down his stomach and reached to his navel before curling around the base of the smaller bulge. He started lavishing it with attentions, long powerful licks against the underside and hungry lips kissing their way up to the head of his arousal. One of his fingers went to stroke against the swollen and wet folds of that tight little nook of his and the almost pornographic pleas that escaped The Signless sent a jolt of desire throughout the Highblood. 

Never in his life has he desired someone so hard, never has he wanted someone to be satisfied that much.  
His lips finally closed against the squirming length and he let it invade his mouth, curling against his tongue and pushing until it hit the back of his throat. He didn’t even gag, swallowing it even deeper. The taste of his was intoxicating and driving all his senses wild and he couldn’t stop himself from bobbing his head and milking that nectar like it was the sweetest of all elixirs he’s ever taste. One of his finger finally pressing in between the lips of his nook to stroke the sensitive bead of flesh hiding behind. He caressed him with his tongue and his digits in the most soft and sensual manner he ever did, letting his eyes lock on the face of his lover and take in the sight of his pleasure. For someone who was used to screams and struggling, it was making him quite squirmish, feeling his own bulge strain against his pants. But he would wait.

Slender fingers went to mix in his mane and curled around the base of his horns. As if they were using them as handle bars. Which wasn’t probably half false seeing how the smaller troll was writhing under his touch, back arching and gasps pouring from his lips. The Highblood couldn’t help but revel in that sight, pleased and feeling like he was finally making amend, if only a little.  
He pulled hi slips away from his bulge and took off his skeleton indigo armor and his codpiece. When the juggalo pants fell down to reveal the thick and slick length , he swore he saw desire in the eyes of his lover. The feeling of being wanted washed over him as the warmest rain in summer and he leant down to press his lips to the Signless again, unable to restrain himself any longer. Looming over the smaller troll, he looked at him and let his bulge prod against that quivering nook of his, still calmly waiting for the moment the other would approve him.  
But he needn’t to do that either, The signless rocking his hips down to him and almost impaling himself on that squirming bulge of his. He felt the walls pulsate against his impressive girth and felt as if it was constricting it, eliciting moans out of him like he never did before. Of course it wasn’t The Grand Highblood first time, but never would he have shiver from one forceful pail with someone else. Never would he felt his whole body tremble from just a single thrust. 

He tried to pull himself together but the other already started to move his hips, driving the behemoth insane at how warm and welcoming his love tunnel was. He growled in an almost feral way, leaning down to hide his face at the crook of his neck and sucking on the taut flesh there to stiffle his sounds. Slowly, he started to rock his hips as well, letting more and more of his writhing appendage fill his nook. A wave of bliss washed over him and the groans escaping his lover made him shudder, wanting to hear more and more of him. He smelled him and his musk, he tasted him on his tongue, he revel in the sight of his face distorting by pleasure, he let his hands wander all over the smaller body, groping and kneading at every bits of flesh meeting his palm and fingerpads and finally relish in those noises of his. The Highblood never been so incredibly stimulated in all of his life. Maybe this was what pity means. To notice everything about the other and making them your own, your pay for showing love.  
They both started to pick a pace, dead white eyes locked on one another and sweat beading on their foreheads. No words were exchanged but the slow sensual pace made it the most erotic moment in all of The Highblood memory. He had to die to finally feel pity, but he finally understand it.

After a moment, both of them are breathless and clinging onto one another for dear life, both their thrusts and rocking becoming erratic with the ever growing pressure on their guts. It doesn’t take much longer for the trolls to hit their peak and making their screams of pleasure entertwined in the atmosphere. Never would he forget the pleasure he felt as he rided out his orgasm, body shivering against his lover.  
When they finally stopped, Highblood swore that he felt his heart beat and the pulse of The Signless against his skin as they kissed. Rolling on the side, he curled against him, spooning and towering him. Leaving his mouth to kiss the sweaty shoulders up to his nape until he felt that cold eerie feeling again.

‘‘Not now…it’s too soon’’

He whined. Sometimes bubbles shift after an hour, sometimes after a few days. It has only been around 3 hours since he’s found him, why did he have to leave now? It was so unfair that the Highblood gritted his teeth and held onto the smaller troll as if trying to prevent him from leaving. The Signless, still bare before him smiled softly and pressed his moist palm against his painted cheek before kissing him one last time.  
And fade into the night just as fast as he appeared. Highblood rolled on his back and felt his eyes sting, little purpleish tears streaming down his face. But he was smiling. 

And once again… he wished he could put the time on hold just to live that last kiss time and time again….


End file.
